Hijo de la magia y el Caliz de Fuego
by HeyStardust
Summary: Cuando percy finalmente se aburre de ser utilizado por los olímpicos viaja con sus padres a Londres donde se encuentra con cierta diosa de la magia que le ofrece una nueva forma de vida en la escuela hogwarts de magia y hechicería, donde conocera a harry potter, ron y hermione y juntos viviran muchas aventuras en el mundo magico. PJ/FD HP/DG HG/VK


**_¿-"Alguien dijo una vez «No luches contra los monstruos, No sea que te conviertas en uno de ellos. Y si miras largo tiempo al abismo, El abismo también mirara en ti»"_**

* * *

><p><strong>hogwarts<strong>

Percy se encontraba sentado en un pequeño parque cerca de su nuevo hogar londres una semana luego del final de la guerra contra los titanes. el aun podía recordar la forma en que annabeth se olvido completamente de el para dedicarse a su trabajo como arquitecto del olimpo, como los campistas del campamento lo hicieron aun lado cuando la guerra había terminado, tambien recuerda el dia que triton lo desafió a una pelea, la cual percy gano para que después su padre apareciera molesto y le dijera en la cara que jamas lo quiso, que todo fue un engaño para utilizar su defecto fatal a favor de los dioses y que ahora por "humillar" a su hijo predilecto y gran orgullo lo repudiaba y así cortando todos sus lazos con el mar.

después de eso percy dejo el campamento y volvió con su madre y su padrastro a quien ahora mismo llama papa, pues es el único hombre que enserio lo quiere. unos días después a paul le hicieron una oferta de trabajo en londres y de inmediato acepto, mi madre tendria mayores oportunidades para poder publicar su novela y yo podría estar fuera del rango de poder de los dioses, cuando nos marchamos solo me despedí de mis últimos amigos en el campamento rachel, tyson, grover, thalia y nico, ellos se encontraban tristes por mi decisión pero comprendían que debía alejarme de todo este mundo, la señorita O'leary la deje a cargo de nico, sabia que los dos se harían mutua compañía. el día antes de vuelo decidió quemar el cuerno de minotauro como una ofrenda a zeus para que le permitiera solo por esta vez entrar en sus dominios, al instante supo que funciono porque su temor a volar desapareció, seguro el rey de los dioses estaba mas que feliz por poder deshacerse de el para siempre.

percy decidió que ya era demasiado viaje por los recuerdos por lo que empezo a caminar hasta su casa, el miraba a los niños en la calle, a los adolescentes y no podía evitar envidiar su inocencia, definitivamente la ignorancia en muchos caso es felicidad. cuando entro a su casa se encontró a sus padres charlando junto con una desconocida, su cabello era negro y largo, le caía sobre su espalda en una manera muy parecida a annabeth, el pensamiento trajo dolor a su corazón, la mujer tenia una piel completamente blanca, casi pálida, sus ojos eran verdes, pero no como los de el, eran un verde misterioso, como si ocultaran todo el conocimiento del mundo, eso junto a rasgos finos y el vestido blanco elegante le dijo que es mujer no era mortal.

- hola cariño, te estábamos esperado - dijo su madre cariñosamente pero percy no le prestaba atención, sus ojos jamas dejaron los de la mujer quien tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su regio rostro.

- ¿quien eres tu? - pregunto sin rodeos.

- hola perseo jackson, yo soy hecate la diosa titan de la magia, la hechicería, la niebla y la encrucijada - dijo, al instante percy había sacado Contracorriente y se había colocado entre la diosa y sus padres con su espada apuntando hacia ella.

- calmate percy - dijo paul.

- ¿que desea una diosa conmigo? - pregunto percy molesto de que hasta aquí los dioses pudieran llegar.

- vine a darte un regalo - dijo sin inmutarse por la reacción del semidiós.

- escucharla percy - le pidió si madre poniendo su mano en la espada y obligando a bajarla.

- bien te escucho - dijo percy antes de sentarse y mirar la diosa - ¿que regalo? -pregunto.

- mi bendición -

- ¿porque una diosa me daría su bendición? ¿porque deberia aceptarla? y finalmente ¿como es que estas aquí? ¿no estamos en tierras mas allá de los dioses? -pregunto suspicaz.

- porque me conseguiste el perdon en el olimpo y les diste a mis hijos un lugar en el campamento mestizo aun después de que los traicione - dijo sonriendo al semidiós - pienso que la aceptaras porque no seras capaz de vivir entre mortales, seran aburridos para ti y si aceptas mi bendicion y te conviertes en mi campeon te enviaría aun lugar donde estarás con personas especiales - explico - sin dioses - agrego adivinando los pensamientos del semidiós - y respondiendo a tus ultimas preguntas, si estamos en tierras mas allá de los dioses pero yo al ser la diosa de las encrucijadas tengo poderes en todos los reinos y lugares de este planeta -dijo antes de dejar su postura regia y recta para inclinarse hacia el semidiós y mirarlo a los ojos - observe como lo que te hizo tu padre y tu no te lo merecias, por eso quiero ayudarte, no es misión, solo una nueva vida lejos de tu pasado - dijo para volver a su anterior postura.

- entiendo... ¿cual es el lugar para esas personas especiales? - pregunto sin poder ocultar el brillo de emoción en sus ojos ante el cual sus padres sonrieron, hace mucho no veían eso en su amado hijo.

- veras déjame explicarte como lo hice con tus padres, hace muchos años decidí darles aun grupo de mortales el don de la magia, por lo que durante generaciones los magos han existido en el mundo, la mayoría de veces el don se da de padres a hijos, pero otras veces cuando un mago muere sin descendencia yo le entrego el don a otro mortal que se lo merezca - explica - estos magos crearon una sociedad oculta, un gobierno oculto, con el tiempo crearon escuelas donde los magos van a prepararse, hay es donde irías - explica con el orgullo evidente en su voz.

- ¿el olimpo no sabe de esa sociedad? - pregunta percy muy sorprendido.

- solo los dioses mayores y antes de que preguntes, zeus no ah intervenido con mis magos es porque hablando de poderes muy pocos superan a los semidioses y le jure por el río estigio de que si en algún momento son una amenaza les retirare sus dones, lo cual es muy sencillo - dijo.

- disculpe mi pregunta señora hecate... ¿pero porque tomarse la molestia de todo eso? -pregunto.

- esta información muy pocas personas lo saben así que si desean saberla tendrán que jurar por el río estigio no revelarlo -

- juramos - dijeron los tres y al instante un trueno solo a lo lejos, sellando así el juramento.

- yo no soy estúpida, zeus hace tiempo desea deshacerse de mi, porque yo soy mucho mas poderosa que o muchos olimpicos así que cree este plan, aunque los magos no saben de que yo soy su creadora, el hecho de que ellos se reproduzcan y practiquen la magia hace que mis dominios aumenten al igual que mis poderes, así si algún día zeus decide hacer algo en mi contra yo estaré preparada -

- entiendo... ¿mama, papa ustedes que opinan? - les pregunto.

- nosotros te apoyamos en lo que decidas hijo - dijo sally mientras paul desliza un brazo en sus hombros.

- acepto - dijo percy decidido.

- perfecto - dijo hecate poniéndose de pie - arrodillado perseo - ordeno, percy obedeció de inmediato - yo hecate, diosa titan de la magia, la hechicería, la niebla y la encrucijada te pregunto a ti perseo jackson, ¿aceptas convertirte en mi campeón y darme tu lealtad? - dile solemnemente mientras sally y paul miran curiosos la situación que se presenta ante ellos.

- acepto - dice percy y al instante hecate coloca su mano en la frente de percy mientras un aura verde rodea su cuerpo unos instantes antes de desaparecer. Percy no podía creer lo genial que se sentía, podía sentir la magia en su cuerpo, el poder en sus manos, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tener poderes a su alcance.

- levántate percy, ahora tienes los poderes de un hijo de la magia - dijo - ¿vienes conmigo a tu habitación? Tengo cosas que mostraste - dijo empezando a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación con percy tras ella. Cuando percy entro en su habitación fue aun completamente negro echado en el piso mientras en su cama se encontraba una maleta enorme.

- blackjack - dijo percy mientras se arrodillada frente al pegaso - amigo te extrañe - dijo con sinceridad.

- hey jefe, la señora bruja me encontró, me dio zanahorias y trajo hasta usted - dijo el pegaso en su mente. Percy sonrió y se volvió a mirar a hecate y la vio sentada en su cama abriendo la maleta.

- ¿porque lo trajiste? Digo no es que me queje... -

- el te extrañaba y en la escuela a donde iras puedes tener una lechuza mensajera para que le escribas a tus padres así que piense y tome la decisión darle la habilidad de transformar entre lechuza y pegaso - explico sin dejar de buscar en la maleta, cuando percy se acerco vio un caldero con montones de cosas extrañas que al parecer eran plantas hasta que hecate saco una pequeña caja rectangular y un pequeño frasco de cristal con un liquido dorado - bien, primero - dijo entregandole el frasco - ese es mi primer regalo para mi campeón, un medicamento hecho por apolo para curar la dislexia, pero fue prohibido por zeus debido a que eso seria intervención directa - dijo hecate - bebe - agrego con una sonrisa ante la expresión maravillada que percy le daba a la bebida antes de rápidamente abrirla y beberla.

- sabe a alcohol - dijo el semidiós parpadeando varias veces.

- porque no me sorprende de apolo... - dijo hecate riendo entre dientes - toma, tu varita - dijo abriendo la caja y dándosela, la varita se sentía bien en su mano, incluso al igual que su espada, con una extensión de su brazo, sentía como la varita lo aceptada, el podía sentir su poder - mide treinta centímetros, esta hecha de acebo y en su núcleo es pelo de la cola de un thestral, es única, la yo misma para ti, es posiblemente la varita mas poderosa... Bueno hay otra... Pero no importa, ¿te gusta? - pregunto algo ansiosa.

- es perfecta... - dijo percy sin poder dejar de mirarla, la bendición de hecate ya debe estar funcionando porque se siente tan atraído por ella y todo lo que este mundo mágico puede tener - gracias... Enserio... ¿porque haces todo esto por mi? - pregunto tímidamente.

- porque eres un gran semidiós... Para cualquier dios debería ser un orgullo tenerte como hijo... - dijo algo para la sorpresa de percy, nerviosa.

- yo podía decir lo mismo de ti - le dijo percy sinceramente.

- gracias - susurro ella.

- ¿como se llama esa escuela? háblame de ella - dijo percy alegre con su varita en sus manos.

-El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, es un internado que utiliza el sistema de Casas. El cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts se divide en cuatro Casas, las cuales son: Gryffindor donde se encuentran los de gran valor,Hufflepuff son los leales y no temen al trabajo duro, Ravenclaw donde están los de gran intelecto y Slytherin los ambiciosos; nombradas con el apellido del mago o bruja que la fundó: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin, cuando llegas a la escuela hay un sombrero mágico que decide tus habilidades y te coloca en tu casa - explica - tu seras un caso especial porque la mayoría de estudiantes entran a los diez años al primer curzo, pero tu tienes quince así que yo solo te daré tus conocimientos para que empieces el cuarto año preparado - dijo antes de hacer aparecer una pequeña esfera dorada en su dedo índice - tambien los conocimientos básicos del mundo mágico - antes de lanzar la esfera hacia mi frente en un vago movimiento de su mano. Al instante sentí una gran cantidad de conocimientos entrar en mi cabeza, era por que un dolor de cabeza, clases de pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos y defensas contra las artes oscuras etc - el actual director de la escuela es albus dumbledore, un famoso mago y legado mio, el sabe de tu existencia y tu pasado, en la escuela seras conocido como el hijo de una pareja de no magos que son amigos de dumbledore por lo que el te enseño todo y este año decidiste asistir ¿entiendes? - pregunto y percy asintio - en la maleta esta todo lo que la escuela solicita - dijo poniéndose de pie - ah casi lo olvido - hizo un movimiento con la mano y blackjack brillo en un aura verde hasta terminar convertido en una hermosa lechuza de color negro azabache - mañana empieza las clases, adios - dijo antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Percy se quedo unos segundos pensando en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y en todos los conocimientos que había obtenido, ahora si era capaz de identificar todas las cosas que se encontraban en la maleta. Se puso de pie y metió a blackjack en una jaula que acababa de aparecer en su escritorio, la jaula estaba llena de zanahorias que felizmente blackjack empezó comer, por lo que percy bajo a cenar y luego de hablarle a sus padres sobre lo que le había dicho hecate volvió q su habitación emocionado por lo que seria el día de mañana espera.

* * *

><p>Percy miraba por la ventaja en el tren de la escuela hogwarts mientras estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, últimamente era lo unico que hacia, levantarse caminar por las calles de Londres recordando para finalmente regresar a casa. Pero ahora tenia algo diferente que hacer, gente que conocer y un mundo por explorar, no podía negar que se sentía excitado, por fin podría ser uno mas del montón, nada de profecías, nada de hijo uno de los tres grandes, solo el y su varita. Se promete así mismo que si alguien deseaba entrar a su compartimiento con el, el se volvería su amigo. Y en ese momento como arte de magia en la puerta aparecieron dos chicos y una chica.<p>

- ¿esta ocupado? - pregunto señalando los asientos vacíos.

- no - le respondí con una sonrisa que ella de inmediato regreso, los tres dejaron sus cosas y volvieron a salir para volver cuando el tren ya había empezado a moverse y había empezado a llover tanto que era imposible ver mas por la ventana.

- hola me llamo percy jackson - saludo en el momento que se sentaron, estaba ansioso por saber mas de este mundo.

- hola, soy Hermione Granger - saludo la chica.

- Ron Weasley - dijo el chico pelirrojo.

- harry potter - dijo el chico de pelo negro, percy lo miro con curiosidad, entonces este era el niño que vivió, interesante. Hermione miraba a percy completamente sorprendida por su belleza, su rostro era el mas bello que había visto, su cabello negro azabache completamente desordenado, sus ojos verdes eran impresionantes, mirarlos era como mirar al mar, percy era alto, delgado pero musculoso, tenia el cuerpo de un nadador, hermione no podia negar que estaba caliente. Ron sentía envidia de la forma que hermione miraba a percy y ni siquiera era capaz de entender el porque, solo sabia que el chico eran quien el quería ser. Harry miro a percy y no pudo dejar de notar que tenían cierto parecido, solo que su cabello era como de aquellos tipos que pasan un montón de tiempo en la playa y sus ojos aunque verdes aun asi eran diferentes, también fue mas alto y musculoso, mucho mas, también tenia un buen bronceado y su acento no era británico.

- ¿no eres británico cierto? - pregunto harry temiendo que el chico se moleste pero para su sorpresa solo sonrio.

- soy americano, neoyorquino mas exactamente - respondió.

- ¿enserio? - pregunto hermione emocionada - ¿como es que no había visto antes? ¿de que casa eres? ¿que curzo estas? - lo bombardeo con preguntas, percy solo sonrío pensando en lo fantástico de tener otra mujer curiosa en su vida.

- ¡hermione! - le dijo harry Y ella solo parecía un poco avergonzada.

- esta bien... ¿si ni le respondo no me dejara en paz cierto? - le pregunto a los chicos quienes asintieron mientras reian para la molestia de la chica.

- no me habías visto antes porque hasta este año había estudiado en mi casa, pero mi padrino albus dumbledore me convenció de asistir este año y según una prueba que me realizo mis conocimientos están al nivel del cuarto curso y ese es el que realizare este año - respondio.

- ¿dumbledore es tu padrino? - pregunto ron maravillado, percy asintió, tambien quería conocer al director, sabia de algunos de sus logros y estaba emocionado por conocerlo.

- te ah enseñado algunas cosas? - pregunto hermione.

- un par de hechizos - le dije.

- no logro entender muy bien tu acento - dijo harry.

- yo podría decirte lo mismo potter - le dije sonriendo.

Minutos después mientras la lluvia aumentaba ron, hermione y harry charlaban sobre otra escuela de magia y su ubicación, después aparecieron varios de sus amigos a quienes me presentaron para luego empezar a charlar sobre un deporte que sonaba interesante y en ese instante entendió los conocimientos básicos para volar, lo cual moria por hacer, cuando llegara a la escuela compraría la mejor escoba en el mercado, gracias a la señora hecate no me falta absolutamente nada.

después apareció un chico de cabello rubio junto aun par de gorilas versión adolescente, casi me rei de su barata imitación de intimidar, el chico rubio me miro uno segundos y luego aparecí ganarme algún un tipo de aprobación porque sonrío, para volver su atención a ron y humillarlo riéndose de su traje rojo que era realmente horrible pero ni había necesidad de decírselo en la cara y finalmente empezar a presumir de las conexiones de su padre en el ministerio de magia y sobre algo que el sabia y los demás chicos no, finalmente me aburrí de su voz y con un vago movimiento de mi mano realice un simple hechizo para lanzar a los tres hacia atrás y cerrar la puerta del compartimiento.

- ¿tu hiciste eso? - pregunto hermione sorprendida.

- si ¿porque? -

- no dijiste el hechizo, eso es algo muy avanzado.

- normal - le dije sonriendo.

- ¿porque lo hiciste? Su padre es alguien muy importante. - dijo.

- te estaba humillando solo porque tu familia no tiene tanto dinero como la suya, no pienso permitir eso en mi presencia y quien sea su padre no podría importar menos - dije casualmente, todos en la cabina estaban sorprendidos por la valentía del nuevo estudiante, harry estaba seguro que el estaría en gryffindor. - ademas su voz chillona me estaba dejando sordo - agrego para hacer reír a sus compañeros y funciono.

Cuando el tren llego a la estación se bajaron y se dirigieron hasta unos carruajes que estaban tirados por thestral, percy noto que nadie mas los podía ver, el sabia que solo los que habían visto morir a alguien serian capaz de verlos, el había visto a luke morir, a selena, a tantos.. Juntos harry, ron, hermione, otro chico regordete que no recuerdo el nombre compartimos un carruaje en dirección a mi nueva escuela, espero que pueda durar mas de un año.

* * *

><p><em>aqui, mi nueva historia, espero y les guste. <em>

_Lo siento por los errores ortográficos, trabajo en ello. _

_Actualizare una vez por semana si la universidad no me ahoga o muero xd. _

_¿con quien deberia emparentar a percy? _

_¿te gusta? ¿lo odias? Dime. _

_Review review, que amo leer review, incluso los de criticas duras. _


End file.
